Gentlemen's Agreement
by CalleighB
Summary: A deep connection is tested. Sexual content in chapter 1. Story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

While I feel odd writing cartoon Erotica, the preview of next month's Airbender movie looks anything but childish. This is my first multi-chapter story. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 2 will be up soon.

Rating: M Explicit Sexual Content

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His lips pushed down on hers and as his mouth opened it spread her lips and his tongue touched hers. Their breathing became quicker and the kiss became urgent. Their tongues circled each other and his head moved to press his lips harder to hers over and over again. She tugged at him to roll his body on top of hers. She wanted to feel overpowered. It crossed her mind that he was the most powerful man in the world and he wasn't even a man yet. To think of what he would become.

His hand was in her hair and the way it tangled against her scalp made tingles run down her neck. His other hand had been on her back, as usual, but now it had moved onto her thigh and she was happy for the change. His hand being there made her think of things. She thought of how it would feel if it drifted inward or if he grabbed her thigh and spread her open. She put her hand on his and laced their fingers and both hands rubbed her upper leg in large circles, each time coming close to touching between her legs.

Her night dress was up around her waist and her underwear was the only thing keeping him from his other destiny. He wanted to touch her there. He had no idea what to do once he got there but he'd improvised all his life and it had always seemed to work out, how could this be any different.

"How far will you go?" she whispered in the dark.

"How far will you let me go?" he said smiling and kissing her neck.

"Until just before I can't stop myself."

"How will I know when that is?"

"I'll tell you." She said. Knowing that she trusted him completely and this meant she could go as far as she wanted and could turn back at any time.

As she began to slide the straps of her nightgown down her arms, he sat back and watched her.

Katara felt no shame in showing Aang her breasts. She'd been told several times that she was a beautiful girl and that her figure was lovely. She didn't expect anything but his approval but as she slid the fabric down to expose herself she looked away.

She stared at a spot on the ceiling she could hardly see and waited for his reaction.

He'd dreamt about her nude many times and had always envisioned her with dark nipples. He wouldn't have been disappointed otherwise, it's just the way he'd pictured her. Now he stared at her exotic dark skin, and the deep brown tips he'd been picturing in his head.

His penis jumped involuntarily and while he knew she'd noticed, he hoped she would see this as a sign of excitement and not a lack of control.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispered as he reached out and touched her chest so lightly that it ticked her and made her smile.

She quickly became self conscious under his fixed gaze. She pulled his head down to kiss him and he grabbed her breast and moaned. With his still groping hand firmly on her breast he did his best to lay flush on top of her and the feeling of skin on warm soft skin was luscious.

He realized several moments later that he was pressing himself hard against her leg and he felt momentarily selfish. He sat up and stared at her again.

"Can I touch you?" He asked.

There was silence.

This was farther than they'd ever gone. In the year since the war had ended they'd spent many steamy nights touching breasts through clothing or pressing against each other, but now the house in Ba Sing Se was empty, except for Aang's bedroom. Toph was visiting her parents and Sokka was with Suki. It was one night, alone. Earlier Katara had pulled Sokka aside and told him that he could trust her. He agreed, knowing that he and Suki would return the next morning.

"I want you to,…...I don't know, Aang."

"I want to make you feel….what I feel." He said.

She spread her legs a bit and he took that as a 'yes'. He leaned next to her on one elbow and kissed her mouth lightly. He moved his hand down slowly, giving her time to change her mind. He touched her underwear and moved his hand down between her legs and she made a noise into his mouth and kissed him harder.

She showed him with her hand how she wanted to be touched and as her breathing quickened he bent down to kiss her neck and chest. While he sucked and licked her he never stopped moving his hand the way she liked. She spread her legs wider. Her one hand held his head while the other gripped the sheets of his bed.

She pushed her hips up against his hand and he quickened the pace and asked if it was okay. She only made more noise and her grip on his head tightened.

He wanted her to understand how lucky he felt to be doing this. How much he loved her. How long he'd waited for this. He kissed her lips and cheek and whispered over and over again his love for her.

His fingers were becoming damp through the fabric of her underwear and he heard her call his name. She started to whimper and he held her closer to him and she shook and cried out his name one last time and then grabbed his hand to make him stop.

He looked at her laying there, breathing hard, mostly naked and he understood the need to be inside a woman.

As he settled himself on top of her she moved her hand down and wrapped it around his length through his underwear. He moved against her hand and he pressed himself hard against her. He called her name and she replied "Yes, Aang, yes." His hands gripped her shoulders, probably more tightly than he'd intended but he couldn't stop himself and he groaned and shook and the waves tore through him and he collapsed on top of her. He felt warm and sweaty and rolled next to her. They looked at each other and grinned. They cleaned themselves off and snuggled in for the night, together.

A cool breeze rolled over them from Aang's half open window. Aang's one hand stroked her hair while the other held her securely against him. Katara laid there with eyes open thinking about what they had done. A small smile crossed her lips and she willed herself not to sleep so she could recall every detail. A minute later, they were both asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Katara woke early the next morning to the sounds of singing birds and Aang's light snores. She watched him sleep and wondered if he would wake feeling older today, as she had.

She got up and headed to the bathroom to take care of business and to get herself dressed. She suddenly remembered the bracelet her father had given her. She'd left in the sparring yard behind the Earth Kingdom palace yesterday morning during training and she'd forgotten to retrieve it.

The walk wasn't far. She'd write Aang a note and be back so they could go out for breakfast. The morning was cool and quiet and the walk was pleasant. It gave her a chance to think about last night. Several times passer's by stared as she walked down the street alone with her goofy grin. She couldn't take the smile off her face and they could think what they liked.

She walked into the sparring yard and headed towards the area where she'd set her bracelet down just a day before. In her happy haze she didn't see it coming. She felt it, though. With a thud, she was knocked to the ground. Blood pooled around her and the men came running.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

Chapter 3 will be up soon

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She walked into the sparring yard and headed towards the area where she'd set her bracelet down just a day before. In her happy haze she didn't see it coming. She felt it, though. With a thud, she was knocked to the ground. Blood pooled around her and the men came running.

Chapter 2

He felt the impact and bolted out of bed. He was sure he'd been hit but when he looked around the room he saw nothing, no one.

Aang knew something bad had happened to someone close to him but he needed a moment to sort it out. In his bedroom he stood silent and entered the Avatar state for the first time in a year.

It was in the Avatar state with the guru that he'd seen Katara chained and held captive by the Dai Li. Now he hoped it would again show him what had happened. A second later he saw her. He saw the blood pooled around her head. He saw men standing over her. Some were men of the Order of the White Lotus. He saw the ones running for help and the one coming to tell him. He heard one tell her goodbye. Just as quickly he was back, with teary grey eyes. He threw on pants and flew out the door.

He arrived at the scene shaking and out of breath. Hands grabbed at him to stop him before he reached her. "She's gone." He heard Iroh say. He pushed his allies out of the way and fell to her. He called her name and lifted her head but he could feel the damage. Life was gone from her. He wept and felt himself begin to change. He fell onto her and felt the warm blood soaking his clothes. He hadn't realized he was glowing but when he stood and turned to the group they looked afraid. His angry voice was the voice of many when he asked "Who did this?"

Iroh spoke and said "It was an accident. She stepped in the middle of a training duel. He didn't see her until it was too late."

Again, he asked "Who?"

"It was an accident" was Uncle's only reply.

The healers arrived. After they confirmed that nothing else could be done, they took her body to the infirmary as the group stood in silence. Silence except for Aang's quick breaths and occasional sobs. He raised his head from his hands and turned to Iroh. "Where is she now?"

He knew Iroh's son had died years ago. He also knew if anyone knew how to look for the dead, it was him.

Then Aang heard Appa overhead and remembered that Sokka had flown to the other side of Ba Sing Se yesterday to pick up Suki and spend some time alone with her. They were heading to the house but Aang called to Appa and the bison turned towards them. Aang knew he had to be the one to tell Sokka. He was glad her body had been removed. He had the foresight to remove his blood soaked shirt by the time the two had landed. Aang ran to them and grabbed Sokka's arms with both hands and looked into the older boy's eyes.

"What?" Sokka said in a nervous tone.

"An accident." Was all Aang could manage before he lowered his head and the tears came again.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka screamed. "What did you do?" He screamed at Aang.

Iroh spoke softly. "He did nothing. There was a bad accident …she didn't survive. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Sokka looked at Aang "You're sorry?" The boy's voice was breaking and tears started to streak his face. "What happened to my sister?" he screamed. "What…." He looked down at the blood pool, fell to his knees and put his hands over his face and began to sob.

Iroh stood by the boy and put a hand on his shoulder and said "Let's go see her."

He helped Sokka up and walked him to the infirmary knowing he would have to see her to fully realize she was gone. Suki stood next to Aang in dazed sorrow. She stepped forward to wrap her arms around him. "I'm, I'm ….." Then they cried together.

The infirmary staff cleaned her up and placed her on a table with a blanket partially covering her. Sokka spent the evening with her, alone. He'd left her for one day. He'd been with her a lifetime and left for a day and now she was dead. Aang had promised to watch her. Their father had to be told. Gran Gran was old, how would she take this? Sokka's mind swam with partial thoughts, memories and guilt, mostly guilt. Where was he when she needed him?

Aang watched from the doorway and finally spoke. "I'm gonna get her back."

"She's right here." Sokka said angrily.

"No, she's not. She's in the spirit world now, and they owe me." He said simply.

Sokka stood and walked to Aang. "I've been there and I'm going with you."

"Let's go get Iroh." And the rescue team was formed.

The boys found Iroh that morning drinking his tea but not enjoying it. He looked up at them and groaned. If they were anything like his nephew, he thought, things were about to get worse before they got better.

"We need your help." Aang started.

"What can I do?"

"After Lu Ten died, you looked for him in the spirit world. We need to know what you found. We need you to come with us to get her."

"She's gone, Avatar."

"A member of the White Lotus killed her, accident or not."

Iroh groaned again. "As you can see, I don't have my son."

"I'm the Avatar. I have friends in the spirit world, maybe I can make a deal," said Aang. "Next week is the summer solstice, we could go to an Avatar Temple …but I can't wait a week. The spirit Oasis is so far away. I can cross over but I don't know how to get you there?" He looked at the other two.

Iroh bowed his head and spoke softly. "Call Roku, tell him we need Fang. Mortals can be carried by a spirit as it shifts between the plains. You've been to the spirit world?" Iroh asked, looking at Sokka.

"Yea, no bathrooms." Sokka replied.

The three spent the afternoon planning their trip. They would leave at dusk.

Sokka found Suki sitting under a shade tree, feeling helpless but thankful for her life. He explained their plans and reassured her that he would return as soon as they had accomplished their mission.

"Will you see her? Yue?" She asked sheepishly, knowing this was not the time for jealousy.

"I hope so, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"We're together, right? Just you and me?"

"Suki, you're the one I love, now. Now and always. You know I have to go. I'll do whatever I have to do to bring her back but then I'll come back to _you_."

She smiled because that was just the reassurance she needed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Roku wasn't on board with Aang's plan but he sent his dragon to pick up Sokka and Iroh anyway. He could see that Aang was agitated and the boy had been through so much. Roku still felt guilty that Aang had inherited his problems and his mistakes so he agreed to talk it out.

When the three were together in the spirit world Aang asked Roku to speak with the one in charge. Roku smiled and told him it didn't work that way. There were different spirits for different things and no one spirit was more important than any other.

Aang then asked to speak with the spirit of death. He wanted to bargain.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

Chapter 4 will be up in a few days. Enjoy!

* * *

Once they'd arrived, Aang asked to speak with the spirit in charge. Roku smiled, telling him it didn't work that way. There were different spirits for different things and no one spirit was more important than any other.

Aang then asked to speak with the spirit of death. He wanted to bargain.

Chapter 3

Katara sat up, calm but confused. Just a moment ago she'd felt pain and heard men call out her name. She must have blacked out. Now she stood up but felt no pain. She looked around suspiciously and noticed that she was still wearing her same blue sundress. "Where am I?"

The water rippled beneath her feet and she saw what she thought was her reflection. Then she saw the blood and the men and then she saw Aang clutching her for dear life.

"NO!" Her eyes were wide and then she forced them shut and turned her head. "NO!" Her eyes welled and her chest tightened and she became terrified.

She felt a presence and turned to see a lone figure smiling at her.

"Mom?"

Katara started to run towards her but her mother held up a hand motioning for her to stop.

"Mom!" She clutched her hands together and spoke. "It's you, it's really you. I've missed you _so_ much."

Her mother's smile grew.

Katara again looked into the water at her feet, now more brave with her mother's presence. As the tears streaked her face, she saw her lifeless form being taken away and she looked back to her mother for answers.

"There's still so much I want to do," she cried. "Am I with _you_ now?"

Her mother's look was uncertain and Katara sensed that she was halfway between her world and her mother's.

She didn't know how much time they'd have together and she wanted to speak her mind. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you're here….because of me. If I weren't a waterbender they wouldn't have come looking for me. You died to save me."

Kya placed her finger at her lips and Katara sensed that what was done was done and her mother didn't wish to dwell on the past.

Her mind raced. She wanted to stay with her mother, but she wanted to go home, too. Either way, it would be nice if she were given that choice. She thought she might prefer to go back and live her life. There were people who needed her there and she selfishly thought her mother would probably be waiting for her here whenever the time came.

The ground beneath Katara's feet disappeared and she found herself looking through a watery mirror. She felt herself being grabbed and tried to fight them off, though her bending no longer worked. She was alone and terrified all over again.

* * *

"No," Iroh cut in emphatically. "You heard Roku, no one spirit can do something this big. You'll need the consensus of many. You have allies in the spirit world. Say what you need from them and they will listen. If it's meant to be, they'll make it happen."

Aang knew that the purpose of the spirit world was to support the physical world and to keep it in balance. He clasped his hands and closed his eyes and implored anyone who would listen to hear his pleas.

He pictured Roku, his other lives, the river spirit called The Painted Lady, the forest spirit called Hei Bai, the moon spirit called Princess Yue, and the ocean spirit called La. He hoped he wasn't missing anyone because he knew he needed all the help he could get.

His voice was loud and emotional and his words were chosen carefully. "The hundred year war has left the world out of balance and I have the remedy. Without future Air Nomads there will only be 3 nations, there will be no Airbender to train the next three Avatars and when the cycle returns to Air, the reincarnation cycle will be over and the Avatar will cease to exist."

"I can marry, I can have children and I can train those children to be Airbenders. This is where I need your help. I won't marry anyone but Katara. I won't have children without Katara. I won't…." he stopped and started to sob and Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder in a show of comfort. "I won't be whole without her and there won't be balance without her."

"I need you to understand that this isn't a threat. This is my own moral code. This is how I was raised as an AIr Nomad and it's how I've chosen to live my life. I don't think this was meant to happen, I don't know why it did but I know we have the power to make things right."

A voice from around him he did not recognize spoke plainly for all to hear. "Duty calls, Avatar. If you want to make things right then have your children and train them. You don't need her."

"Really? You want to talk to _me_ about duty?" Aang said sarcastically. "You want to talk about losing everything you know and everyone you love? You're our only hope, Aang. Time to save the world, Aang. And do it before the comet comes or the world will end."

Iroh gave Aang a stern look. Angering the spirits was the last thing they needed right now.

In a calmer voice Aang explained, "I would have killed Ozai if I'd had to. It would have ruined me but I would have done it. I was given another way and I'm grateful for that. Lion Turtles are spiritual beings and I don't understand how this all works but I guess I should say 'thank you'."

"Sokka was scared but spoke up. "It sounds like Aang's not the only one with a choice here. You can bring her back." His words were met with silence.

Sokka threw his hands out and shouted "He's a 14 year old kid! What do you want from him?

Now Iroh stared at Sokka and shook his head, knowing that spirits weren't swayed by emotion.

Sokka continued calmly,"he already saved the world, now he's offering to restore balance. Please."

"You owe me," Aang said accusingly and everyone turned to look at him.

"You know what Koh did. He took Ummi from Kuruk, from my past life. The spirit world took the Avatar's love and it's time to give her back. Either get Koh to give back Ummi or give me back Katara. Both would be nice," he said lightly.

"No." Aang heard a voice behind him and turned. It was Kuruk. "The battle with Koh is mine, not yours. My actions angered Koh, it was my fault she was taken and I'll get her back from him, eventually. They owe you Katara, don't leave here without her.

The spirit world had listened and the water in front of Aang turned blue and rippled until Katara appeared under the water at Aangs feet wearing her same blue summer dress.

"Katara!" Aang and Sokka yelled together as they dove down to grab her. She seemed to be fighting to stay under water but they overpowered her and pulled her from the water dazed but dry. When she realized her attackers were her family she grabbed for them and held them as tightly as she could.

No one spoke for what seemed like minutes. There were hugs and tears and thank yous and Aang finally looked to Iroh and asked "Can we just go?"

"No, I think we need to talk about her physical self. When her spirit returns to its' vessel it must be healed." Iroh replied.

"Spirit water?" asked Katara.

"The spirit water you know of is from the Spirit Oasis in the physical world," said Roku. "This is water from the spirit world itself. I warn you, don't lose it and don't let it get into the wrong hands. Use it quickly and use it all.

With that said, Roku pointed towards a fox sitting on a large rock holding an amulet in its' mouth. Aang walked over to the animal, petted its' head, thanked him and removed the amulet containing the water meant to heal Katara.

"Now we're ready," stated Iroh simply.

"I saw mom," Katara said softly, looking at Sokka. "It was amazing. We didn't speak, I just saw her, or sensed her. Things are weird here."

"Did you happen to see my son?" Iroh said quietly.

"I'm sorry" Katara replied. "I don't know what he looks like."

The water by Iroh's feet rippled and a faint figure appeared. He gasped at the image of Lu Ten. "My son!" he cried.

It was clear that he wasn't under the water as Katara had been, he was more of a reflection. He looked the way he had when he passed. He smiled at his father and said "I'll see you soon, dad." Tears welled in the old man's eyes as the reflection faded and just as Aang and Sokka had done earlier, Iroh thanked the spirits for their generosity.

The rescue team left the spirit world with Katara's spirit, a vial of spirit water and the understanding that children were in her and Aang's future. The spirit world would provide the right chi but Aang and Katara would do the rest. It was also discussed that what happened in the spirit world, stayed in the spirit world and any discussion about what was seen or done there would break the deal.

As Aang returned, he wondered about the state of Katara's physical body and he regretted not taking more of the spirit water. With the way their lives had gone so far, he knew it probably wouldn't have gone to waste.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

The final chapter (chapter 5) will hopefully be up by week's end.

* * *

The rescue team left the spirit world with Katara's spirit, a vial of spirit water and the understanding that children were in her and Aang's future.

Chapter 4

Aang's spirit returned first. It found his meditating body at the infirmary near the Earth Kingdom Royal Palace. Katara's rescue team had discussed the safety of their physical forms before crossing the bridge between the two worlds. It was decided that they should remain with Katara at the infirmary and be protected together by the members of the White Lotus.

Shortly after Aang awoke, Faang returned Sokka and Iroh to their waiting bodies. They opened their eyes and surveyed the room quickly to ensure all had made it back unharmed. Katara had been told that her spirit could not reenter her lifeless form. She hoped the spirit water would heal her body just enough to sustain life and allow her spirit to enter again. If things went as planned, very soon she should feel much worse than she did now, but she would be alive.

"Welcome back." said Master Piandao, standing guard and looking at the three now moving travelers .

"Thanks, it's good to be back," replied Katara.

"He can't hear you, Katara," Aang told her thoughtfully. "We're the only ones who can see or hear you until you're back in your body," he said, motioning to Sokka and Iroh. It sounded so obvious when he said it but she hadn't expected to be invisible.

"This is creepy," she whispered back.

"She's here?" asked Piandao.

"Yeah, we got her back," Sokka brimmed with pride and the excitement of what they were about to do.

"I think we're good now," said Iroh, nodding to Piandao. "Tell the others we'd still like the door guarded, but only from the outside…until we're finished."

"Can you tell Suki we're here?" Sokka knew she'd put herself on guard duty as well and wanted to ease her mind . Piandao nodded and left the room.

"Okay, Roku said to use it quick and use it all, so let's do this." Aang said urgently. He walked over to the table where the body of Katara lay and reached around his neck for the water filled pendent. "I know this will work." His words were sure but his tone wasn't.

"It will," stated Katara simply.

"You sound so sure." Sokka smiled at her unwavering hopefulness.

"The Fortuneteller said so." She replied confidently as she walked towards the table. "She said I'd die in my sleep. It's not my time."

She tried not to shudder as she stood next to the large block of ice which encased her body. Before leaving for their spirit world rescue, they'd wrapped her body to protect her skin and Aang had lovingly enveloped her in ice to preserve her.

"I love you." Aang had wanted to say it since her accident.

Looking around the room she replied honestly, "I love all of you. I'm ready."

Aang noticed the look of fear on her face. "I know you're scared, you don't have to look if you don't want to." With that she turned to look at Sokka and watched his reassuring face as Aang brought her back to life.

Waterbending melted the ice with one hand movement. She was unwrapped and Aang thought it weird that spirit Katara was wearing a blue dress and physical Katara was in only bindings. He wondered if everyone saw spirits the way they wished to see them. He'd talk it over with his friends later when this was behind them.

Her body looked pale and except for her neck, she was unmarred. She looked just as she had almost two days ago. Huu's words "time is an illusion, and so is death," repeated in Aang's head. Had the spirits realized their mistake and made time stand still for her? If death was an illusion then why did it hurt so much to lose those you love? He had so much he wanted to talk about with Katara.

His busy hands kept his mind off of what, or who lay before him. With Sokka's help, he lifted her into the sitting position before using the water, as she had done with him more than a year ago. The impact of the rock on her shoulder would have simply been painful but the sharp edge of the stone had sliced her throat and spilled her blood too fast.

He quickly uncorked the vial and bended the water into his hand. With the water placed on her wound, Katara's spirit felt a familiar pull and seconds later she felt cold and pain and weakness and knew in her haze that she was alive.

They held her and their breath while they waited for movement or sound. She began to shiver from the cold and winced in pain and Aang and Sokka threw their arms around her while Iroh looked on with a sign of relief.

Quickly, the healers were called in to tend to her, to warm her. Aang and Sokka stepped out of the way as the stress and emotion of the moment took over and they hugged and thanked each other and then quietly wept.

Iroh cleared his throat and pointed to the waiting dragon curled up in the back of the room.

"I forgot, thank you Faang." Aang placed the amulet around the dragon's neck and watched him depart for his short journey home.

* * *

"You've been quiet." Aang stated softly "Are you feeling okay?"

Katara looked up at him from her place on the couch. "I'm Okay, I guess I'm just…a little mad."

"At me?" He looked surprised.

"No, well honestly, maybe a little." She looked away. "I'm mad at them and I'm mad at you. It's like my life isn't mine anymore. I owe them and I owe you. If we don't work out then I'm obligated to stay and obligated to have children and I feel so selfish for complaining. I'm so lucky to be here and to be with you, I just…..."

"Katara, you're not obligated to stay with me. I want you to." He sat next to her and continued softly, "I love you. I've always loved you, but you don't owe me anything. Well, maybe we need to be together at least once and you need to carry once but if you're unhappy you can leave." He looked down at the thought.

"I don't want to leave, Aang. I just want to know that I have that option."

"I'll never make you do something you don't want to. I guess I should have talked with you first, I assumed it was a deal you wanted me to make. I wanted you back, I was being selfish."

"If we had talked, I would have told you to make the deal. I want to be with you, Aang, and I want to have babies with you." Just the idea brought a smile to her face. "What exactly _did_ we agree to?"

"Children," his eyes met hers and he smirked "at least ten."

"You're hysterical." She grinned again and moved closer to him.

"It's not really clear, I think we're just supposed to do what we would have done anyway. Be together."

"When you put it that way it's not so scary." She touched his cheek with her hand and leaned in and when her lips touched his she whispered against his mouth, "You saved me."

* * *

_My rationale on the spirit world amulet: Because the spirit Hei Bai was able to pass from the spirit world into the physical world at will near the winter solstice, I'm allowing spirits and in this case, spirit world items, to become temporarily physical. We know Hei Bai became physical because of the way he/she grabbed Sokka and then took the acorn from Aang. Same goes for the amulet. It's a spirit world item that became physical upon Aang's return and was then returned to the spirit world with Faang after its use. In this story the summer solstice is a week away so the line between the two worlds is thinning. Apparently I've given this too much thought and I need to go back to the physical world as well. _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

Thanks for sticking with this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sokka burst through the door of their Ba Sing Se home. "The meeting's been moved, Dad's coming."

"What? When?" Katara asked while sitting up too quickly from her favorite couch. That light headed feeling came over her again and the dizziness made her nauseous. She silently cursed the rock and the earthbender who did this to her and plopped her head back down on the pillow.

"Soon, the note says the meeting with Chief Arnook was moved to this week." He looked at Katara. "You're still not yourself. He's gonna want to know what happened and there's no way we can tell him without angering you know who." Sokka pointed to the sky but then realized he had no idea where the spirit world was.

"Wow! How in the world am I supposed to see him and not tell him about mom?" Katara asked Sokka.

"Did you see your mom….on the other side?" Suki asked, surprised."

"See, this is what I was afraid of," Aang said, fearing retribution. "Suki already knows too much and now your dad's coming and then Toph will find out _everything_ because you can't lie to Toph! Katara, you can't talk about this anymore, ever! Tell your dad you were hurt and you didn't want to worry him and I'll talk to Toph when she gets back but we're done discussing this." He put his face in Katara's and spoke more forcefully than he'd meant to, "understand?"

She looked up at him with sheepish eyes, "I won't say another word."

* * *

The new moon made the night pitch black. She walked from her bedroom's balcony to his and peeked in. "Aang, Are you awake?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to check on you. See how you're doing." She whispered.

"How _I'm_ doing?"

She walked in, feeling her way and found the edge of his bed. "You've been taking care of me and taking care of work but no one's taking care of you."

"I am." He said firmly.

She crawled onto his bed towards the sound of his voice. "No, you're not. You haven't been sleeping again. I hear you up at night and I know something's troubling you. Please, talk to me, Aang. You hardly eat and I'm worried about you." She reached her hand out to find him in the dark and touched his leg. "When my dad sees that I've been hurt he's going to get overprotective and want to take me home. Would it help if I left for awhile, if you didn't have to worry about me?" She grasped his leg and moved closer to him.

Aang closed his eyes and let the evening breeze wash over him. "Is that what you want?" His voice sounded controlled.

She hated how dark it was and that she couldn't see his face to read his expression. "This isn't about me, it's about you. You've been through so much and now this. I'm so sorry. It must have been horrible seeing me like that. I used spirit water on you but what you did for me, it was so much more. I know you're worried about me breaking the deal but I won't and I know I was mad about my new obligations, but you'll never be an obligation to me."

She found his face, first with her hands and then her mouth. They hadn't been physically close since her accident. Truthfully, she worried whether he would ever find her attractive again after seeing her lifeless body. She knew he'd always admired her strength and beauty. Now she felt thin and weak and scarred and for the first time in a long time, very unsure of herself.

Had she been so consumed by the thought of her obligations to him that she hadn't considered that he may now only be with her as an obligation as well? Was that what was bothering him? She had started to kiss his lips but her thoughts stopped her cold.

She pulled back from him and insecurity spilled from her lips instead. "You don't have to stay with me if that's what's bothering you. I don't want you to feel obligated either." She sounded like she was upset so he held out his hand to firebend a small flame so he could see what this was about.

"I almost lost you, Katara." He moved his face close to hers. "I'm with you because I love you and that's where I belong."

She saw both love and sincerity in his eyes and was thankful for the flame's light. "So what's troubling you?"

"I'm not sure my people are coming back."

"What do you mean?"

"I just keep replaying what happened in the spirit world." He said, shaking his head. "I offered to bring balance to the world and they said nothing. They only brought you back when I mentioned Ummi. It makes me wonder if they already know the air nomads aren't coming back." The thought made his body weak and his flame went out.

"I don't know, maybe it's meant to be this way, but I've spent the last year looking forward to bringing back my people and my culture. It was going to be a nation built from us, Katara. I feel like I'm losing them all over again."

"I'm so sorry, Aang. So this is what's kept you up at night?"

"Well, that and one other thing." He wasn't sure if he should continue. "I'll just come out and say it. I made you something but now I don't think you'll be able to wear it and I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't wear your mom's necklace anymore. Does it hurt your neck?"

"No, I had to take it off when I changed my bandages and I just didn't want to lose it. Did you make me a necklace, Aang?" Now she was thankful for the dark because she was practically beaming.

"I really can't say anything more," he said rather quietly.

"Am I supposed to sleep now, after you just told me you made me a necklace a week before my 16th birthday? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She searched for his hand and then pointed to his palm and he understood she wanted firelight.

"I can't really talk about this, Katara," he whined. In the dim light he saw the biggest smile he'd seen in a very long time. His eyes met hers and he gave in. "Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were filled with tears. She lunged for him and their lips met hard and her arms circled his neck. He fell backwards smiling at her reaction. In the dark, her kisses were deep and needy and their tongues played as he pulled her to lie on top of him. They hadn't kissed like this in a long time and it was both familiar and comforting.

She pulled away slightly. "Can I stay with you tonight, just to sleep? I can't hear what I just heard and not be with you."

A comforting arm wrapped around her as the other pulled a sheet over them. He brushed her forehead with his lips and felt calm for the first time in weeks. He whispered, "If you go home we'll be apart on your birthday, you'll have to wait for your present." He paused. "Unless I meet you there." He squeezed her against him and smiled.

Exhausted, she touched his face and brought it to her own, "You're my one true love, Aang." She felt a sweet kiss and briefly thought of their impending engagement before he drew her closer to him and she drifted off in his arms.

THE END


End file.
